


¿Te asuste?

by MilchRangel



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-06
Updated: 2017-08-06
Packaged: 2018-12-12 02:26:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11727582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MilchRangel/pseuds/MilchRangel
Summary: Primera vez que publico un OS mio en AO3 ;3





	¿Te asuste?

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Smirk meme](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/313812) by Australet789. 



> Primera vez que publico un OS mio en AO3 ;3

Se agazapó completamente, el tejado podía cubrirlo perfectamente en aquella posición y así él podría tener un amplio panorama de lo que ocurría metros abajo y poder encontrar alguna manera de llegar y poner en un lugar seguro al objetivo del Akuma en turno.

Su amiga Marinette se encontraba en aquel problema por su culpa, y eso no podía dejar de resonar en su cabeza.

Sin duda alguna él había sido el culpable de que Mireille ahora sintiera una gran necesidad de convertir a Marinette en un pequeño chocolate y vistiera un atuendo completamente dorado.

Pensó brevemente en un personaje de una serie de guerreros que veía hace unos años, pero le restó importancia, negando con su cabeza para poder concentrarse.

La joven de coletas prácticamente se encontraba recargada en la pared del salón de química, siendo apuntada por un arma hecha completamente de chocolate.

― En cuanto te coma, Marinette, tendré todos tus “encantos” ― Rodó los ojos con sorna, sonriendo ― Así Adrien se fijara en mi ―.

Sí, culpa de Adrien, en parte.

Mireille era una de las tantas chicas que asechaban al modelo por una oportunidad para tener una cita, o algo más, además de que era la chica del clima de la televisora nacional y Presidenta del club de fans de Adrien Agreste.

A ella le habían hecho una propuesta interesante en el canal que ella representaba, hacer de presentadora para un pequeño reportaje que Alec haría en la feria internacional del chocolate que ese año se celebraba en la ciudad del amor, para ella era una gran oportunidad, era claro que no la dejaría ir.

Y con aquella excusa y conociendo el buen corazón del modelo, le pidió que le acompañara, alegando que él sabía un poco más que ella el cómo comportarse en eventos de ese tipo con las cámaras rodeándole, pero era más que claro que aquello era con una doble intención, obtener un momento con él.

El rubio dijo que haría lo posible, sabiendo lo difícil y estresante que podía llegar a ser aquel tipo de situaciones.

Pero, llegado el día, lo había olvidado completamente por otras cosas que podía considerar relevantes; Como la planeación del cumpleaños de Nino.

Había quedado con Alya y Marinette de ir a buscar algún regalo para su amigo, compartiendo ideas, además que se verían en secreto con su madre para organizarle una fiesta sorpresa con todos sus compañeros del salón.

Alya los vería a ambos en el Louvre con la madre de Nino, ella se había saltado las últimas dos horas para poder ir a visitarla antes de que Nino llegará, claro, todo con el permiso de su padre Otis quien pasó por ella para aquel cometido.

― Mireille, lo siento mucho, lo olvide por completo ― Recordó haberle dicho aquello, ella lo había interceptado mientras salía del instituto acompañado de Marinette que estaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo por no decir incoherencias ante él ― Surgió algo, debo ir con Marinette, pero, quizás la próxima, y de nuevo, discúlpame ― Mireille sólo observaba el rostro sonrojado de aquella que se encontraba a un lado de Adrien, Marinette.

《 ¿Acaso iban a una cita? ¡¿Por ella Adrien me plantó?! 》Pensó la chica, comenzando a sentirse completamente enfadada.

¿Qué tenía esa tal Marinette que ella no? Se suponía que pasarían un grato momento comiendo los mejores chocolates de todo el mundo.

― Mireille por favor cálmate ― Escuchó a Marinette, se estaba dirigiéndose a Valrhona, la versión akumatizada de la chica del clima ― No es lo que piensas, Adrien no se ha fijado en mi ¡Es un mal entendido! ―.

― No soy Mireille ¡Soy Valrhona, y te haré pagar, pequeño chocolate blanco! ― Su rostro mostró una mueca de satisfacción en cuanto disparó aquel rayo que iba dirigido a Marinette.

Ella cerró los ojos.

Él pensó que era ahora o nunca.

Así que con un movimiento llegó a un lado de su amiga, tomándola de la cintura para después lanzarla varios metros al aire.

Ella, sorprendida, comenzó a gritar cuando se encontró cayendo, pues esta vez no tenía ni su yo-yo mágico ni el traje, también mágico.

Sintió como era atrapada en el aire, había sido Chat Noir.

Suspiró, había llegado justo a tiempo, tenía miedo de convertirse en un pequeño chocolate y no contarla.

― ¡Esperó que la marca de chocolates a la cual le robas el nombre no te demande por mal uso de este, señorita amargura! ― Soltó aquel comentario cuando se encontró en la azotea del edificio, después se dirigió a Marinette ― ¿Entiendes? Por el chocolate amargo que Valrhona vende ―.

Un rayo salió disparado hacia ellos.

Marinette tomó de las orejas al héroe y dio un tirón de estas para poder escapar de aquello.

― ¡Chat Noir! ― Le regañó, él simplemente sonrió nervioso.

― Bien, si me disculpas debo poner una princesa en su torre, mientras esperamos que Ladybug llegué y así procesemos tu cacao ― Marinette rodó los ojos ante su mal chiste.

Y de un saltó se alejó de ahí, ignorando los chirriantes gritos de la chica akumatizada.

Con un poco de dificultad se estaba moviendo, sostenía a Marinette con una mano mientras que con la otra se impulsaba con su bastón entre los edificios para acortar el camino.

Marinette pensó que por torre se refería a su hogar, pero no fue así, habían llegado a Notre Damme.

― Aquí estarás segura ― Le dijo mientras dejaba que tocara la superficie, se encontraban en los ventanales.

Ella exhalo aire, intentando recomponerse de aquel viaje ajetreado.

― Gracias, la vi cerca ― Comentó mientras ponía una mano en su pecho, sintiendo lo agitada que había terminado.

Y es que no era lo mismo recorrer los tejados de París por ella misma, que siendo cargada por alguien como un costal de papas.

― Es mi deber salvar a las damiselas en peligro, ya te lo había dicho ― Marinette recordó aquello y le sorprendió que él lo hiciera, había sido nada más y nada menos cuando tuvo que ayudarlo con su identidad civil a derrotar a Devilustrador ― Por cierto, disculpa cuando te asuste, tenía que hacerlo ― Agregó, alargando su bastón para ponerse en marcha.

Marinette parpadeo unos segundos.

― Espera ¿Qué? ― Aquello detuvo al héroe, quien giró para poder observar el rostro desconcertado de ella.

― Sí, te asuste, te estoy pidiendo disculpas por ello ― Enarcó una ceja, curioso por la actitud tan defensiva que estaba tomando su amiga.

― No, no me asustaste ― Corrigió ella.

Aquella actitud era refrescante para él a decir verdad, y muy divertida.

Sonrió con burla.

― Si no fue así ¿Por qué gritaste, princesa? ― Preguntó curioso y con un tono juguetón.

― Me sorprendiste, solo eso ― Se defendió, cruzando sus brazos.

Solo estaba defendiendo su orgullo, aquella bola de pelos no podía ser capaz de asustarla.

― Soy aterrador cuando me lo propongo ―.

― Chat Noir, nunca me asustarías, tienes un aspecto adorable con esas orejitas ― Rio levemente, logrando que él terminara abochornado.

― Juro por todo el Ferrero Roche del mundo que te asustaré en alguna ocasión ― Ella rodó los ojos.

Y con aquella última frase, saltó, regresando para buscar a Valrhona y vencerla.

Tikki miró a Marinette con una sonrisa traviesa, ambas rieron un poco antes de unirse en su transformación, Ladybug no tardaría en unirse al gato conocedor de chocolates.

[…]

Adrien había sentido aquellos comentarios como un reto, uno muy divertido de cumplir.

El hecho de que su amiga siempre se mostrara mucho más confiada con Chat Noir era algo extraño, pero como ya había mencionado, refrescante.

Sabía que Marinette era una persona interesante de tratar, pero había algo que le detenía en la mayoría de las conversaciones de ambos.

Aunque ya tenían un gran avance desde su primera conversación sin algún problema en medio, ella no había dicho palabra alguna.

Además, no dejaría que su ego felino fuese aplastado ¡El definitivamente podía llegar a asustar cuando se lo proponía!

Recordaba que incluso una noche, luego del patrullaje, sus ojos brillantes se habían reflejado aun en la oscuridad en un espejo de cuerpo completo que tenía en su cuarto, cabe destacar que terminó en el suelo del susto.

Y ahí estaba su oportunidad, Marinette caminando completamente sola en una calle vacía.

Se acercó por detrás de manera sigilosa, encargándose de que no notará su presencia.

Estaba a punto de cubrir su boca con su mano derecha, pero ella se detuvo, logrando que se golpear con su espalda.

― ¿Qué tratas de hacer, Chat Noir? ― Pregunto ella, observándolo por el rabillo de su ojo.

― ¿Te asusté? ― Preguntó mientras se encogía de hombros, con una sonrisa tímida.

― No puedo creer que era enserio lo que decías ― Comentó, dirigiendo su vista de nuevo al frente para continuar su camino.

― Me ofendes ― Hizo un ademan extraño con su mano, la cual termino en su propio pecho ― Todo lo que digo, es enserio, princesa ―.

Ella rio, continuando su camino.

Chat Noir hizo un conteo mental: Marinette llevaba dos, él, pues estaba en ceros.

Y así había comenzado aquel tonto reto, guiado por el ego y principalmente los chocolates.

Había intentado de todo.

Había arañado levemente su ventana por las noches, esperando que ella se aterrorizara, pero aquello había salido contraproducente porque ella termino regañándolo.

También le había jugado una broma, diciéndole que su mejor amiga se encontraba en peligro, lo único que le fallo en ese instante fue que ellas estaban en video-llamada, ahí fue cuando Alya comenzó a hacer muchas preguntas.

Incluso llegó a su balcón mientras ella dibujaba un boceto, fingiendo haber sido herido por un malvado Akuma, ella solo pasó un dedo por la sangre falsa que tenía encima y comprobar que era salsa de tomate.

Marinette al principio aquello le frustro terriblemente, tenía que estar cuidando sus espaldas ¿Acaso le temía miedo a un superhéroe? Peor aún, a su compañero de batallas.

Y no es que tuviese miedo de él, es que ella no se dejaría vencer en aquella competencia imaginaria, su propio ego se lo impedía.

Pero a la larga, aquello se había vuelto divertido, en ciertas ocasiones.

Incluso su padre se había prestado a apoyar a Chat Noir en uno de sus planes, donde ellos se escondieron tras el mostrador, en compañía del héroe felino, y saltaron sobre ella, logrando solamente tirar una charola de pastelillos encima del rubio.

― Me preguntó si ya se le acabaron las ideas ― Murmuró para Tikki, pero no obtuvo respuesta.

Se encontraba completamente a oscuras su habitación, así que no pudo divisar si Tikki se encontraba a su lado, quizás había bajado a comer su galleta nocturna.

Cerró los ojos, intentando caer en brazos de Morfeo.

Pero el crujido de la ventana la puso alerta. Se levantó, quedando sentada sobre su cama e intentando afinar su vista en la oscuridad, siendo esto completamente en vano pensó que debería bajar a prender las luces.

― ¿Tikki? ― Preguntó.

De la oscuridad comenzó a distinguirse algo, un ligero brillo.

Y rápidamente supo que aquello eran los ojos de Chat Noir que parecían brillar en cualquier habitación.

Recordó que incluso Tikki bromeo de aquello una vez.

― Chat, basta, son las once de la noche y mañana tengo escuela ― No emitió ningún sonido, solo estaba ahí, sin moverse ― ¿Chat? ― Volvió a preguntar.

Entonces aquello que reconoció como los ojos del héroe se comenzó a mover con rapidez de la habitación.

Estaba en su cama, lo supo cuando un peso extraño se sintió sobre esta.

Pero él seguía sin decir nada.

Y entonces, una luz se prendió, iluminando solo el rostro de él, como si estuviese por contar alguna historia de terror.

Marinette enarcó una ceja al ver la mueca que tenía, era claro que quería ser aterrador, pero para ella era imposible.

Él era adorable a su manera, y quizás algo más.

― ¿Te asuste? ― Preguntó de nueva cuenta, sonriendo.

― Sí, Chat, esta vez me has asustado ― Mintió.

Y es que, él era un gato muy terco, y ella sabía que él nunca podría tener la victoria en aquello, lo dejaría disfrutar su pequeña victoria.

Además, era mejor verlo sonreír a todas aquellas caras extrañas que hacía. 

Él mostró una sonrisa triunfante, cambiando la pequeña linterna de mano para evitar seguir viéndose aterrador.

― ¡Hic! ― Escuchó salir de la boca de Marinette, todo su cuerpo se había movido ― ¡Hic! ―.

Marinette cubrió su boca rápidamente, observando los ojos confundidos de Chat Noir.

Aquel sonido se repitió en varias ocasiones, causando que con aquello, el pequeño cuerpo de Marinette se moviera al ritmo de aquel peculiar sonido.

Que, al poco tiempo reconoció como “hipo”.

― Bien, princesa, creo que tendré que volver a asustarte ―.

― Preferiría ¡Hic! La botella de agua que tengo ¡Hic! En mi escritorio ―.

Sí dejaba que Chat Noir cuidara su hipo a su manera, existía la posibilidad de que nunca pudieran ahuyentar el hipo.

Él negó con la cabeza, tenía un arma secreta.

― Ya sé, algo que te da mucho miedo es que revele mi identidad ― Comentó en tono bromista ― Eso te quitará el hipo, y estoy seguro que hasta el aliento ―.

Marinette rodó los ojos, realmente ese gato tenia demasiada autoestima.

― ¡Hic! El agua servirá ¡Hic! Más ― Frunció su seño, aquello seguramente era una treta, él no sería capaz.

― Bien, Plagg ― Hizo una pausa al ver a su amiga completamente alarmada, podía jurar que con aquella frase había ahuyentado a aquel mal ― Vaya, veo que la princesa no quiere caer en mis encantos ― Bromeo.

― No es gracioso, ¡Hic! Y además ¿Quién es Plagg? ― Aquello último lo dijo con una pregunta inocente.

― Alto ahí, no responderé nada sin un abogado ― Hizo una mueca al ver que el hipo seguía haciendo lo suyo ― Es complicado ― Mencionó ― Pero, al completar la frase con “destransformame” volvería a ser yo ―.

Marinette iba a mencionar algo, pero repentinamente un brillo enceguecedor comenzó a emanar del cuerpo de Chat Noir.

Su boca se abrió completamente, pues ya no estaba Chat Noir.

Adrien Agreste se encontraba ahí.

Con un Kwami.

Él, bueno, tenía una mirada fulminante sobre su Kwami, que solo le restó importancia.

― Para mí era claro lo que querías ― Menciono Plagg ― Además, lograste tu cometido ¡Mírala! Parece que vio un fantasma ―.

Y sí.

Aun con la poca luz que aquella lámpara de mano podía brindarles podía ver a la perfección como Marinette había adquirido un color pálido, y estaba seguro que él estaba por el mismo camino.

Ahora el asustado seria él, pues no sabría que podría hacerle Ladybug si se enterara sobre aquello.


End file.
